Geese (The Amazing Truth)
Summary Geese are a race of birds subsequently formed from a pact made trillions of years ago between the ancient Canadian wizard Accereak and the lord of the Nine Hells Asmodeus that was to purge all evil from the Canadians. The pact was successful, with only one Canadian once per hundred years being able to perform any evil act, however Accereak was deceived and was given two terms, the first being that he would turn into a truly evil being himself, and the second was that all of the concentrated evil that was discarded from the nation would form into what is now known as Geese. In modern times, the Geese are known to have a reputation as territorial and terrible killers that can hold concentrated areas of up seven hundred in numbers thanks to their breeding tactics, outnumbering other predators and berating the local humans. Several variations of Geese exist including ancient warlock geese that were the fabled Tyrannosaurus Rex, with rumors speculating this variation still exists in the depths as the true leaders. With their rapidly increasing numbers, it is theorized that if they are not stopped, humans will enter into a slave-like existence, where they'll "work not to bring home the bread, but to bring them the bread". Power and Stats Tier: 'At least '''9-C '| At least '''9-B Name: 'Geese/Goose '''Origin: 'The Truth 'Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Varies (A goose can live for hundreds of years) '''Classification: '''Waterfowl, Birds, Fiends, Concentrated evil '''Powers and Abilities: '''Flight, Longevity, Body Control (Evolved teeth through sheer force of will), Abstract Existence (Type 1, are formed purely out of evil), Metal Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Occasionally through a genetic concentration of hatred a geese can lay a golden egg that is covered with an alkaloid-based neurotoxin. Geese that hatch from these eggs share this trait, with their feathers now covered with a golden batrachotoxin), Social Influencing (Many young geese, or Ryan Goslings, become stars in romantic comedies or action films) | Same as before, plus Large Size (Type 0), Enhanced Senses, Natural Weaponry, Vibration Manipulation, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Magic, and Power Absorption (Said to have collected and fused together the powers of its rivals and servants) '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Street Level '(Seen as and are a threat to local humans that share its territory) | At least 'Wall Level '(Should at least have the physical prowess of the Tyrannosaurus Rex) 'Speed: '''At least '''Peak Human '(Shown to be capable of easily catching up to humans) | At least 'Normal Human '(Scaling from the Tyrannosaurus Rex), likely '''Peak Human Lifting Strength: Below Regular Human '| At least '''Superhuman '''to '''Class 10 '(Scaling from the Tyrannosaurus Rex) '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Street Class | At least Wall Class Durability: At least Street Level | At least Wall Level Stamina: At least Average, normal geese will walk in military formations daily that is always tirelessly on the lookout for anything that passes its path. Range: '''Standard melee range | At least standard melee range '''Intelligence: '''At least Average, Geese can form complex hierarchal structures similar to that of wolves or the American mafia. They can also appropriately deal with other predators with their techniques and many young geese can become professional actors. Individual Geese leaders likely have higher intelligence '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base '''| '''Goose Warlocks Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Birds Category:Dinosaurs Category:Social Influencers Category:The Amazing Truth Category:Evil Characters Category:YouTube Category:Canadians Category:Serious Profiles Category:Tier 9 Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Animals Category:Flight Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Power Absorption Users